Peri Ubu
]] Peri Ubu (ペリ・ウブ), formerly Utatano Soyulu (雨汰々野そゆる), is a Japanese idol under Avex. She was second-generation member of BiS from its formation to its disbandment, and was also a member of HOLY SHiTS. She currently works as a solo artist. ]] Biography Early Career, 2016-2017 On March 13th 2016, Utatano Soyulu was announced as a founding member of Nagoya-based idol unit Attain Music. On May 22nd Attain Music released the music video for "Ai no Monster", the only music video that Utatano would feature in. ]]On August 11th, Utatano withdrew from Attain Music. Later that same month, she took part in the BiS Reformation Audition Boot Camp under the name "Nagayama Yukiko". She successfully passed the audition and debuted as part of the newly-reformed BiS alongside Pour Lui, Kika Front Frontale, Aya Eightprince and Go Zeela. She was given the official stage name "Peri Ubu". On November 16th, first album as a member of BiS, Brand-new idol Society 2, was released. Her first single, SOCiALiSM, was released on May 30th 2017. ]] = Later WACK Career, 2016-2019 In March 2018, Peri and Pan Luna Leafy took part in the WACK Audition Camp 2018 as mentors. At the following WACK EXHiBiTiON, it was announced that she would be placed in BiS 2nd when BiS would split into two groups. In July that same year, she was added to the shuffle unit HOLY SHiTS. At the end of the month, she ranked 6th in the BiS.LEAGUE election and remained in BiS 2nd. On December 29th, it was announced that Peri Ubu had ranked 4th in the Winter BiS.LEAGUE. However, as BiS.LEAGUE was announced to end the same day, she was not officially promoted to BiS 1st. On March 30th 2019, BiS announced that their current incarnation would disband. Peri Ubu, along with all of the other remaining members, graduated on May 11th, after which, Peri announced that she would leave WACK at the end of the month. Post-WACK Career In June 2019, Peri Ubu choreographed the debut single of the idol group MELiSSA. She also held a photography exhibition, "Re:nostalgic", taking place at Harajuku's DESIGN FESTA gallery from July 16th to 18th. On September 1st 2019, Peri Ubu announced her management as a solo artist under WaVE, a talent agency under Avex and TWH. Her debut solo event "Born-Now." took place on her 20th birthday on October 5th. On October 3rd, Peri opened a Soundcloud account and released her first solo songs, "Birth" and "POI". They were later followed up in November by another track, "HAKKEYOOOOI". From January 25th, 2020 to February 9th, 2020, Peri Ubu held her first solo tour, "Nice to meet you" at three different locations, where she performed several new songs. Personal Life Peri Ubu was a high school student prior to becoming an idol. She was very shy and had difficulty speaking to her classmates. Discography * See Peri Ubu Discography Featured In Songs * 2019.10.03 Birth * 2019.10.03 POI * 2019.11.23 HAKKEYOOOOI * 2020.01.25 BANG * 2020.01.25 Shape Up!! * 2020.01.25 SELFIE-FRAUD * 2020.01.25 kiss&tell * 2020.01.25 mission * 2020.01.25 Rinne * 2020.01.25 Seininshiki (勢人式; Military) * 2020.01.25 WHEE Publications Other Media Film * 2017.02.07 Gekijoban BiS Tanjou no Uta * 2017.02.07 WHO KiLLED IDOL? -SiS Shoumetsu no Uta- * 2019.01.11 Sekai De Ichiban Kanashii Audition * 2019.11.11 IDOL -Aa, Mujou- Lyrics Written Re:STUPiD * Give Me a Chocolate B-Sides * TiME OVER Trivia * In her early days as a member of BiS, Peri was known to cry a lot on stage. In the present, Peri says she feels embarassed about that looking back. * Her audition name, "Nagayama Yukiko" is a parody of Nakayama Yukiko. * In an early interview, Pour Lui said that Peri had a similar personality to Yokoyama Rina. Gallery Xkz0IyIV 400x400.jpg|Promoting Don't miss it!! PeriATP.jpg|Promoting Against The Pain PeriInterview.jpg Perii.jpg PeriPan (No not that one).jpg PeriPan1.jpg PeriPan2.jpg Ubu Whole Lotta Love.jpg|Promoting WHOLE LOTTA LOVE / DiPROMiSE Ubu Nerve.jpg Ubu Stupid.jpg|Promoting Re:STUPiD Ubu Socialism.jpg|Promoting SOCiALiSM Ubu No.jpg|Promoting I can't say NO!!!!!!! PeriInt.jpg PeriInt1.jpg PeriInt2.jpg PeriInt3.jpg PeriInt4.jpg PeriInt5.jpg PeriInt6.jpg PeriInt7.jpg PeriInt8.jpg PeriInt9.jpg PeriInt10.jpg PeriInt11.jpg PeriInt12.jpg Category:WACK Category:BiS Category:Boot Camp Finalists Category:BiS Members Category:1999 Births Category:2016 Additions Category:2nd Generation BiS Category:Graduated Category:2019 Departures Category:Soloists Category:HOLY SHiTS Category:HOLY SHiTS Members Category:Members Active Before WACK